Blog użytkownika:Fnaf-Max/The Adventures of FNAF
Witam :3 Oto nowa seria opowiadań FNAF: The Adventures of FNAF (TAOF) (Dla tych co nie kumkają anglika: Przygody z FNAF). Będzie to ZMYŚLONA seria o przygodach animatorników. Mam nadzieję, że będzie ciekawa :3. A więc zaczynamy! Ps. Mam nadzieję że słowo Cholera jest dostępne? Jeśli nie jak najszybciej poprawię! Rozdział 1 - Początek. Noc 0 - 6:00 AM - Ech... Gdzie ja jestem...? K - kim ja jestem...? - zapytałem siebie w myślach. Byłem w jakiejś dziwnej... fabryce. Nawet nie wiedziałem kim jestem. Ale jednak umiałem wymawiać wszystkie słowa i normalnie myśleć. Chyba... byłem robotem? Złapałem się za głowę. A przynajmniej chciałem. Moje ręce nie mogły się poruszyć. Z głową tak samo, a nogi... nie miałem nóg. Nagle poczułem mrowienie na plecach. Zostałem powoli podnoszony. Kątem oka zauważyłem dźwig, albo coś takiego... chyba mechaniczne ramię. Próbujące coś do mnie doczepić. Chyba były to nogi. Wtem rozległ się głośny trzask i głośne przekleństwo. - Cholera! Chłopaki! Szybko mi to tu naprawić! Jimmy! Jak ty się tym posługujesz?! - powiedział ktoś. - Sorry Jack, ale niełatwo jest obsługiwać mecha ramię z twardym oparciem i śliskimi gałkami! - odpowiedział Jimmy. - Jeśli tak ci żle to idź do domu i powiedz żonie, że masz twarde siedzenie, i ci się nie chce pracować! - krzyknął zdenerwowany Jack - Natychmiast bierz się w garść! - Dobra, dobra... Wreszcie poczułem nogi. Niestety umiejętność poruszania nimi, gdzieś zniknęła. Zastanawiałem się co wogóle tu robię i kim ja jestem. Oprócz tego, że jestem głupim, chociaż może nie tak bardzo, robotem. Wtedy poruszyłem nogą. Nie specjalnie, tylko tak nagle. Jakby coś kazało mi to zrobić. Nagle usłyszałem kolejny nieznany głos. - No... witaj Freddy! Dobrze ci się rodziło? - powiedział blond włosy mężczyzna w czarnej skórzanej, kurtce i z wrednym uśmieszkiem Rodziło? Pff... Rodziło?! Chciałem coś odpowiedzieć temu gamoniowi, ale nie mogłem. Coś mnie blokowało. Mogłem robić tylko to, co mi kazała owa niewiadoma żecz. I wtedy zauważyłem taki mały joystick w ręce wcześniej wspomnianego gamonia. - Dobra, czas się rozruszać. Pokaż jak biegasz. Znowu chciałem mu odpowiedzieć, czymś złośliwym, ale nagle moje nogi zaczęły biegać. Same z siebie. Nawet nie mogłem wybrać kierunku biegu. Cały czas biegałem w kółko, i dookoła dziwnych, drewninych skrzynek. Cos okropnego. Wyobraźcie sobie, że to zmiast was, waszym ciałem steruje ktoś inny. Chłopak z JoyStickiem. - No chłopaki, idealny jak poprzedni! Świetnie! - Ale nie sprawdziliśmy głosu. - poznałem, że mówił to Jack. - Już się robi. I wreszcie coś powiedziałem. Ale całkowicie nie to co chciałem. Za to jednak z moich ust wydobyło się to: - Jestem Freddy! Cześć dzieciaki! Bawmy się! Jakie wtedy to zażenowanie poczułem. Jak... wogóle to jakie dzieciaki? Do czego ja służyłem? Byłem przedszkolanką? Ech, to wszystko było dziwne. - Dobra, chłopcy - rzeknął Jack - pakujemy go, Bonniego i Chicę do wozu i jedziemy. Ech, teraz jescze będę jecha... chwila, jakiego Bonniego? I jaką Chicę? Oprócz mnie były jeszcze jakieś inne roboty? Świetnie. Teraz będe się tam z tyłu ciskał z jakimiś gratami. Nagle je zauważyłem. Wielki, fioletowy królik i gruby kurczak. Wow. Wtem cos mnie oświeciło. Skoro oni byli zwierzętami, to ja byłem... - Ok, niedźwiedziowy ma nowy lakier, to umieście go tak, żeby się nie obił. Zemdlałem. Znaczy się gdybym mógł to zrobić. Byłem... misiem. Mam nadzieję, że nie takim słodziutkim jak w książeczkach. Chwila... skąd ja wiedziałem co jest w książeczkach?! Byłem jakimś Ultrabotem? W sumie co to za różnica i tak to wszystko nie ma sensu. Po chwili wbrew swojej woli wchodziłem do samochodu. Nie wiem czy nawet coś takiego było legalne. I znowu to uczucie... jakim cudem ja znam prawa? Nawet chyba kojażyłem kraje i miejsca... no znaczy się w głowie świtało mi tylko jedno państwo. Anglia. Tak... Anglia. Chyba w niej byłem. Albo jestem. Nie, no prędzej jestem. Przecież tutaj, przed chwilą mnie stworzyli. - Jimmy, weż im wyłącz sztuczną inteligencję. Jeszcze niechcący ktoś potrąci pada i po robocie. Nagle poczułem ulgę. Spróbowałem poruszyć ręką i... udało się! Tak samo inne części ciała. Ze sczęścia, aż wstałem, ale zapomniałem, o małej przestrzeni i walnąłem głową w dach. Huk był niesamowity. Ciężarówka się zatrzymała. - Cholera, Jimmy mówiłem ci żebyś ją wyłączył. - Głos był coraz bliżej. A raczej Jack. Drzwi cięarówki otworzyły się niespodziewanie, ale ja zdążyłem w porę powrócić na pozycję, jaką mi ustawili. - O ***** - zaklął Jack, kiedy zobaczył ogromne wgniecenie w dachu. A może wygniecenie? Nieważne - jak to się ***** stało?! - Ty prowadziłeś. Masz odpowiedź. Ledwo co powstrzymałem się od śmiechu. Przy okazji spojrzałem się na obraz miasta, przez otwarte drzwi furgonetki. Świeciło słońce, obok był chyba kościół. Nagle zabiły dzwony. - Cholera. Dzwony. Animatornik. - Jedyne trzy słowa, które usłyszałem poza biciem dzwonów. Ten dźwięk wydawał mi się znajomy. Nie wiem dalczego. A, no tak, jeszcze słowo Jacka. Animatornik. W życiu nie słyszałem takiego słowa. Choć to w sumie nie ma sensu. Urodziłem się pół godziny wcześniej. Tragedia. Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale wydaje mi się że żyłem jeszcze 6 lat. Och, to wszystko jest dziwne. Nagle ruszyliśmy. próbowałem się utrzymać, bo Jack zapomniał zamknąć drzwi. Oczywiście, kilka minut później to naprawił. Jechaliśmy tak godzinę. I dotarlismy. Gdzie? Do Pizzeri. Rozdział 2 - Nowy dom. Noc 1 - 1:00 AM. Wow. Nowe miejsce było... było... Fantastyczne! I scena, i stoły z czapeczkami urodzinowymi, i korytarze prowadzące do... czegoś. Jakiegos pokoju. Chociaż... dwa wejścia do jednego pomieszczenie? Dziwne... Ale i tak najbardziej inspirowała mnie scena. Scena w Pizzeri? Tak, naprawdę chciałem to powiedzieć na głos, ale ktoś znowu włączył sztuczną inteligencję. Jak ja tego nie nawidziłem. Na szczęście akurat ludzie skierowali mnie w stronę sceny. Wszedłem na nią i stanąłem przodem do sali. Jakiś koleś wsadził mi w łapę mikrofon i... zacząłem śpiewać: - Bawmy się! Bawmy się! Razem dziś śpiewajmy! Czas na pizzę, czas na rozrabianie...! Ach! Jaka beznadziejna piosenka! Taka... dziecinna. Humor mi naprawdę opadł. Wtem na scenę weszły dwa kolejny roboty. Chyba Chica i Boonie, jeśli dobrze pamiętam. Pracownicy lokalu dali im instrumenty. Bonnie grał na gitarze, a Chica na perkusji. Skąd ja te instrumenty znałem to wam nie powiem, bo sam nie wiem. Kilka godzin później po testowaniu nas, Jack powiedział: - No dobra, działają sprawnie. Ale musimy dać tu stróża nocnego, bo jak nam ich ukradną, to tragedia. Jimmy? - O co to, to nie. Nie mam zamiaru tutaj siedzieć. Niech Mike to zrobi! - Czemu ja?! - krzyknął zdenerwowany Mike. - Bez dyskusji! Mike idziesz na krzesło! A wy przygotujcie, się bo jutro będzie impreza. - Ta jest szefie. - powiedział zmęczony Jimmy. Kiedy zostaliśmy sami, i wyłączono nam sztuczną inteligencję odetchnąłem. - Wreszcie. Mam nadzieję że nie będe tu stał przez całą noc. - Sorry, ale jednak - rozległ się głos z tyłu. Szybko się odwróciłem i zobaczyłem Bonniego, z założonymi rękoma. - Ty... też? - Tak i ja także. - Teraz odezwała się Chica. - Wiecie jakim cudem mamy świadomość? W końcu jesteśmy tylko botami. - zapytał się Bonnie. - To samo pytanie sobie zadaję - odpowiedziałem - chyba nie jesteśmy stworzeni na świecie, tak poprostu. - Myślisz? - zaczęła Chica - W końcu to oni wpadli na pomysł, aby nas wyprodukować. - Hej patrzcie! - krzyknął Bonnie. Kamera zaświeciła się czerwonym światełkiem i zaczęła się przesuwać w naszą stronę. Szybko się ustawiłem, a reszta podążyła moim przykładem. Z pokoju do którego prowadzą dwa korytarze dobiegło chrząknięcie. No tak. Ten cały Mike. - Słuchajcie, tam jest... - zacząłem. - Tak, wiemy. Mike, stróż nocny. My też mamy świadomość. - No tak... eee... może do niego pójdziemy? - Co ty zwariowałeś?! - krzyknęła na mnie Chica. Szybko spojrzałem na kamerę. Na szczęście była wyłączona. - Gdybyśmy tam poszli, mógłby zawiadomić policję! Albo nawet, by nie zdążył! - Dlaczego? - Bo dostałby zawału. - Hmmm... no w sumie racja. Mam pomysł. Chodźmy po pokojach i uważajmy na kamery! - A jak zauważy, że nie ma nas na scenie? - wtrącił się Bonnie. - Wtedy... nie, wiem, może pomyśli, że był tu złodziej? - I wezwie policję. - I co z tego? Przecież nie wsadzą nas do więźenia. Jesteśmy robotami. - No gdyby tak na to popatrzeć... Bonnie, chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale ja ruszyłem. Niestety, nie zauważyłem, że kamera była włączona i... - O ***** ***!!! Pomieszczenie, w którym znajdował się strażnik, zostało zamknięte, z oby dwóch stron, żelaznymi drzwiami. - Ojć... Jest problem - powiedziałem Rozdział 3 - Czerwony lis. Noc 2 6:00 AM - Naprawdę! Ten dziwaczny miś naprawdę się poruszył! Zszedł ze sceny, i pobiegł w strone kuchni. Nawet wydawało mi się, że coś powiedział! - Mike masz poprostu zwidy. Widzisz? Ten miś stoi i gapi się na ścianę. Nawet nie mruga! - powiedział Jimmy. Ech... Naprawdę gapiłem się na ścianę. I naprawdę nie mrugałem. Sztuczna inteligencja, przejęła minutę temu, nade mną kontrolę. Niestety nie mogłem nic robić, aż do 12:00 w nocy. Życie robota jest ciężkie. Ciągle stoisz jak głupi. Nic nie możesz zrobić. Nawet, jak nikogo nie ma. Nie możesz pogadać z przyjaciółmi stojącymi obok ciebie. Bo nie możesz. A najgorsze jest to, że wredny blondyn, steruje tobą, uśmiechając się wrednie. A stary przeklinający mężczyzna, z siwą brodą, zwnay Jackiem, krzyczy na wszystkich. Takie jest właśnie życie robota. Złe, okrutne i... - Dobra, Jeremy, przestań się tym bawić. Idziemy, musimy przynieść jeszcze tego pirta. Uff... na szczęście sobie idą. Może będzie szans... Pirata? Jakiego, znowu kurde pirata?! Ma być nas czterech? Po co? I tak nie ma miejsca na kolejnego robota na scenie. To durne. A może, on będzie powiedzmy... kelnerem? Pirat, tak naprawdę nie pasuje do pizzeri dla dzieci. Bez oka, z hakiem, i jak jeszcze krwawego dodadzą to... ooo. Wtedy zauważyłem wchodzącego lisa, ubranego, właśnie jak pirat. Hmmm... mógł się nazywać... Fang? Nieważne, nie widzę żadnego insrumentu, więc... Oj! Zaczynam się ruszać. Zszedłem ze sceny, a, moje miejsce zastąpił... ten czerwony lis. Phi! I on miał śpiewać? W życiu mu się nie ud... - Czujesz się wolny i robisz co chcesz. Jesteś piratem! - zaśpiewał robot. Zatkało mnie. W pewnym sensie. Ta piosenka była... przefantastyczna! Ucieszyłem się jak dziecko. Dziwne... czułem się... że cały czas jestem dzieckiem. Nieważne... ten... lis... był extra! Nie wiem co powiedzieć. - Nie wiem co powiedzieć. Ten lis jest przefantastyczny - powiedział Jack. - No... może zastąpi Freddyego? - odpowiedział Mike. Mina mi zżedła. Zżedłaby. Ok, lis... - Myślisz, że Foxy by to zrobił? ...Foxy. Ok, Foxy jest fajny i w ogóle, ale mnie nie zastąpi! Ja jestem jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Ojej. Poczułem się przywódcą grupy. Tk jakbym... nimi dowodził... dziwne. Tak jak wszystko inne tutaj. - Eee... - odezwał się blondyn - Freddy jest jest lepszy. Pomyśl no trochę. Dzieciaki uwielbiają misie! To był moment, kiedy polubiłem tego gościa. Postawił się za mną... to było miłe. - Prawda Freddy? - dokończył i klepnął moją ręką o moją twarz. No dobra. Może jednak nie. Ale teraz zainteresowałem się Foxym. Akurat się na niego patrzyłem i ujrzałem, że... przesunął w moją stronę oko. Zaniemówiłem. Myślałem, że ma włączoną sztuczną inteligencję. Szybko przycisnął palec do szczęki i go opuścił. Kątem oka widziałem pracowników, którzy nic nie widzieli. Byłem przekonany, że ma włączoną inteligencję. Na pewno. W nocy kiedy zostaliśmy uwolnieni, od razu podeszłem do Foxyego, aby z nim porozmawiać. - Słuchaj Foxy. Ja... - Nie jestem Foxy, nie będe cię słuchał, i nie chcę z tob rozmawiać. Koniec. - Ech... Foxy... - Słyszałeś poprzednie zdanie? Czy jesteś głuchy? - Posłuchaj mnie. Jak przełamałeś tą sztuczn... - Nie jestem robotem. Myślę, mówię, i czuję. Nie da się mną sterować. Koniec rozmowy. Westchnąłem. Najwyraźniej trzeba będzie, z nim pogadać jutro. Rozdział 4: Mike umiera. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach